Descending Into The Darkness
by Travithian Axile
Summary: A collection of somewhat dark poems based on the rise and fall of the Dark Lord. Reviews would be much appreciated. POEM 5 UP! 'Even darkness is born pure...'
1. Darkness Rises, Darkness Falls

Descending into the Darkness  
  
Born in deepest shame  
Through the wild sorceries of blood  
The dark son bearing the father's name  
But more than that, sung the bard  
The forces of mystery from the mother  
Inherited by the son  
Who glorified in the destructive power  
And dreamt of being lifted above everyone  
The dreams Slytherin had loved  
The dreams passed on to his sole heir  
Where those who had wronged him would scurry to serve.  
Child of Slytherin, see and hear  
The shadows in the corner, denied by the light  
The sibilant whispers that speak of the darker side  
And so it came to pass that he turned to the night  
As prophecy foretold, and embraced and nurtured the rising tide  
That would someday crush the world beneath his feet  
Through the shifting years of wanton chaos he grew more twisted  
Until his match he finally did meet  
From high cast down by the love he so hated  
In an instant the empire of doom crumbled  
With the defeat of the Dark Lord  
Who fled, broken and alone, to the darkness to recover  
But even as the bard strikes the last, lingering chord  
Heed the tale, and remember  
That the story is fat from over  
For in the ebbing tide of shadow the Dark Lord plots his return  
Waiting for the day of the final battle  
Upon whose ending would decide whether to the light or darkness the world  
would turn.  
  
Author's Ending Note: This poem only covers the events of the Dark Lord's  
birth up to his defeat and a hint of the prophecy in Book Five. Don't  
forget to leave a review and no harsh flames, please.  
  
Travithian Axile signing out 


	2. Slytherin's Dream

Part II: Slytherin's Dream  
  
I have dreamed dark dreams  
Deep into unyielding darkness  
Full of horror and ravens' screams  
Fell music sweet to my ears.  
  
Of destruction may you never tire  
Scion of my cursed line  
Call on the death that is hot fire  
And claim what is yours and mine.  
  
And as the day wanes into blessed night  
And the weak have drowned in their own impurity  
Sunder the sun and deny the light  
When the blood of all is pure take the throne for you and me.  
  
Child of my blood, dream my dreams  
Deep into unyielding darkness  
Full of horror and ravens' screams  
Fell music sweet to your ears.  
  
Author's Ending Note: I plan to make 'Descending into the Darkness' a  
collection of Voldemort based poems. Could someone please suggest what I  
could write about next? And please review before you exit! Advice would be  
much welcome.  
  
Travithian Axile signing out  
  
P.S. Don't forget to check out the Harry Potter based fanfiction I am co-  
authoring with a friend! It's called Harry Potter and the Half-Blood  
Prince, by the way. 


	3. Bones of the Father

III. Bones of the Father

Alone in the silence, the sifting dust

I kneel and touch my father's hand—

Cooling, cooling even as I watch

His soul damned to the darkenland

Where it belongs, go it must.

So smug, the filthy arrogant Muggle

Until the green bolts rose to slay

Them like lambs at a slaughter

Oh how I have longed, for this day

When he dropped to his knees and begged.

Did you relent in my mother's final hour

When she stooped so low to plead of you?

In her veins runs the blood of mighty Salazar

Yet you turned her away like a beaten dog

You look so scared— you know that's true.

You could have saved her—don't deny it

And what's your reason? She was a witch.

There is now fear in your eyes.

Shouldn't it be happiness, that we can finally meet?

Don't try pleading, father—my heart is as ice.

Now I stand, solitary, the last Riddle

They tried to put themselves above the true bloods,

And this is my final answer—

Avada Kedrava, for death is their due

Let them see who is the truly the master.

His name, my father's name, no more

I will be Lord Voldemort, flight-of-death

The bane of Muggles, of Mudbloods

To be there to mock their final breath

To clear the taint and strengthen the core.

I am Lord Voldemort

Tom Marvolo no longer

I have purified myself in fire

As the world will be in the coming battle

Join me, or face my ire.

Author's Ending Note: Obviously a scene from Tom's POV where he kills the Riddles, then a little angst where he thinks about his ambition (Evil bad guy alert!!!) Praises and flames welcome. Just give a reason for it. And now, BYE BYE!!!


	4. The Trickiest Riddle

IV. The Trickiest Riddle of All  
  
An enigma, a Riddle  
Waiting to be solved  
Caught in the middle  
Never to be resolved.  
  
Riddle me this  
He was so good, so true  
Yet fleeting as shadows' kiss  
He played even the wise for a fool.  
  
What he wanted, there would be a giver  
Yet he chose the hard way  
So we sit and puzzle over the Riddle  
While he has the last say.  
  
There has never been an answer  
Or ever will be  
Not for this unusual Riddle  
Whose truth never will we see.  
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Author's Ending Note: From the wizarding world's point of view. Probably loads of them are thinking: Hey, Tom could have been anything, anyone, maybe even Minister...he was THAT smart. So why did he become the Dark Lord? shrugs Thanx for reading this. C ya! 


	5. Broken

Broken

By Travithian Axile

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Look at what was broken

Once bright and brimming with promise

Brilliant mind poisoned

By darkness' cold kiss.

The Hogwarts' Riddle gone bad

And you look and feel horror

But underneath feel sad

For the tarnished silver.

Even darkness is born pure

But tainted by father's betrayal

Comes the hatred nothing can cure

And the obsession that breeds evil.

So weep for the fallen one

Even as he lies dead and cold

And forgive the serpent's son

When peace has claimed his soul.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Ending Note: Hiya! Thanks to Faint Hate for reviewing the last two poems. Hope you enjoyed the different take on old Voldie.

T. Axile signing out


End file.
